1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of biotechnology and agriculture, namely, to the production of organic-mineral fertilizers, and can be used in the production of those fertilizers.
2. Description of Related Art
Mixtures of organic and mineral fertilizers that are used in agricultural production are known. These consist of organic compounds, primarily, peat, brown coal, shale, humus and feces, treated with ammonium and/or phosphate ammonia solutions and/or phosphoric acid and/or potassium salts. The best known organic-mineral fertilizers are peat-ammonium and peat-mineral-ammonium ones.
The common disadvantage of the generally known organic-mineral fertilizers is the long time required for their effect to take place because the release of nutrients from those organic-mineral fertilizers is a long process that occurs, mainly, due to the association of microorganisms present in the soil treated with the mineral-organic fertilizers.
It was therefore suggested to use biological additives to the organic-mineral fertilizers that accelerate the release of nutrients from the fertilizers and the assimilation of the released substances by the plants. Moreover, these biological additives favor the accumulation of the nutrients in the soil in a form that can be easily assimilated by plants. Known (SU, Inventor's Certificate 589238 C 02 F11/08, 1978) is addition, to a mixture of peat, lime and mineral compounds preliminarily treated with water solutions of peat mineralizing activators, of a water suspension of bacterial cultures (host bacterial culture and azobacterine). The water suspension of bacterial cultures increases the efficiency of a fertilizer.
Also known (SU, Inventor's Certificate 935501 C 05 F11/08, 1982) is addition of a suspension of yeast and unicellular algae into an organic-mineral fertilizer.
Also known (RU, Patent 2055823 C 05 F 11/08, 1996) is addition, to a mixture of preliminarily fermented dung and peat, of bacteria consortium (Streptococcus thermophilus, Streptococcus bovis, Dactobacillus salivaries var salicinicus, Lactobacillus salivaries var salicinicus and Lactobacillus acidophilus).
Yet another known method (RU, Patent 2081866 C 05 F11/08, 1997) is addition to sapropel of a suspension of microorganisms in an amount of 0.001–0.3 wt. %. This suspension contains nitrogen binding (Azotobacter chroococcum), phosphate solving (Bacillus mucilaginosus) and lactic acid bacteria, the latter being in the form of a consortium containing Streptococcus thermophilus, Streptococcus bovis, Lactobacillus salivaries var salicinicus, Lactobacillus salivaries var salivarus and Lactobacillus acidophilus. Also, Trichoderma viride and Beauveria bassiana can be added.
The disadvantage of the known solutions is the insufficient activity of the biological additions due to their non-optimum composition.